Birthday wishes
by fakesgirl22000
Summary: It's Piper's birthday and it's going to be as normal as possible damn it! Set in season six Kinda Chris centric


Chris orbed into the manor dusting of the dirt on his shirt, the little bit of blood would come out in the wash. It was Piper's birthday and Chris was damned if he was going to let any demons ruin it. He orbed up to the nursery to see a wide awake Wyatt Halliwell playing in the cot.

"Hey Wy." He scooped the infant in his arms and orbed back downstairs and began casting the necessary spells to keep the family safe for twenty-four hours, Piper would get her normal day.

Chris started cooking breakfast and soon after Paige and Phoebe came down the stairs, "What's going on?"

"Making breakfast." Chris said with a broad smile, "Coffee's on the bench."

"What have we got?"

"Choc-chip pancakes. And strawberry pancakes."

"Piper's favourite." Phoebe smiled, "How did you know?"

He smiled enigmatically, "I just know."

Shortly after breakfast was ready, "I'll go wake Piper." Phoebe said.

Chris shook his head and said, "Sit down and have your breakfast. Wyatt and I have it covered."

Chris handed Paige and Phoebe their plates then set up the tray and picked Wyatt up. With a smile Chris and Wyatt orbed upstairs to Piper's room where the eldest Charmed one was sleeping.

"Mum." Chris shook Piper's shoulder, "Mum wake up."

Piper stirred but didn't wake, not wanting his secret to be exposed he shook her shoulder again, "Come on Piper, wake up."

Piper yawned and sat up, "Chris?" She asked rubbing her eyes, "What's going on?"

"Happy birthday." Chris said with a soft smile as he placed the tray on her lap, "Choc-chip pancakes, orange juice, coffee and a present Wyatt and I picked out."

"When did you do that?" Piper asked.

"While you were sleeping." He grinned, "I hope you like it."

"How did you know they were my favourite?" Piper asked.

'_Because they are mine too' _he thought to himself, "I just know." He smiled, "Do you want me to leave Wyatt up here? Or take him with me?"

She patted the space beside her, "Why don't you stay too? Share the pancakes?"

"I'd love to." Chris sat down beside her, drinking in everything about her. Growing up he often wondered what it would be like to have one more day with his mother, he wanted to remember everything. He wanted everything to be perfect.

Piper grinned at her whitelighter and her son, "This is great, I really appreciate this."

Soon after Piper had finished her breakfast and was about to open the present when Chris stopped her.

"Card first."

Piper nodded and opened the card, her eyes widened as she saw the card, it had an ornately drawn happy birthday on the front and then inside had bright handprints all over it in bright painted colours and the words, _"Dear Piper/mum,_

_Cherish every moment with the ones you have, between each birthday is a lifetime and you never know what can happen. Enjoy your special day, remember that we love you._

_All our love,_

_Wyatt and Chris._

Piper hugged them tightly, "Thank you Chris."

Chris blushed furiously as the other contents of the envelope fell out, "A key to the manor? Spa passes? Who's going to look after Wyatt?"

"I'll look after Wyatt. I want you Paige and Phoebe to go out and have a good time, relax. Enjoy a nice normal day, I figured that's the least I could do the way I've been riding the three of you lately."

"And the key?"

"Not a one of you gets into the manor until seven pm, I don't care what ever is going on because there will be no magic for the three of you. I have the number for the spa next to the phone and it will be okay so you should eat your pancakes, get dressed and get a move on."

"You're very bossy Chris."

"Thought I was neurotic?" He laughed.

"That to." She paused for a second, "Baby?"

Chris looked at her and unwittingly said, "Yeah mum?"

"Nothing." The look of happiness on his face was overwhelming, "Guess I should open that present now."

As she pulled away the wrapping Chris rambled, "I know it isn't much but it was the best we-"

"Oh my god!"

"I know it's not-"

Piper didn't let him finish as she wrapped the man she'd had a feeling was the child she hadn't told her sisters she was pregnant with.

"It's a beautiful Chris, thank you so much boys. I love you both."

Piper fastened the jade sapphire bracelet around her wrist and sat on the bed with her two boys, you couldn't have wiped the smile off her face.

When the pancakes were finished everything sunk in for Chris, "How did you know?"

Piper smiled, "I just did."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Yeah but don't worry, I'll do it at the spa and I'll make Phoebe promise not to do any baby noises."

Chris picked his brother up and walked to the door, "Thanks." He said with a smile.

"For what?"

"Being the best mother ever. Do I still get to boss you around?"

Piper ruffled his hair, "Not so much."

Piper and her sons walked to the kitchen, "So you'll be okay?"

"Yeah. Remember…I don't want to see you three until seven!" Chris called out, "Remember your keys!"

Chris sighed as he heard the car pull out of the drive, "Guess it's just you and me now Wy."

"Dada." Wyatt gurgled.

"Okay, we'll get him in a bit, we'll just get the place cleaned up first okay?" Chris put Wyatt on the floor with his blocks and dragged out all the cleaning implements, "I hope this works better then it did in Fantasia." He muttered.

Piper's birthday it must be right

Demons, warlocks or evil kind

Their presence from this house I now bind

Chris then started on his second spell:

Make the manor clean and tidy

Spick and span to save my sanity

Piper's birthday make it right

Let her have a stress free day and night

Things began to happen and Chris watched as the vacuum and the duster began to move on their own.

Satisfied for the moment Chris started to make the preparations for the evening. Time flew as he prepared the evening's meal, he looked at his watch and saw it was four o'clock. He grabbed an anti-orbing potion and made one last spell to ensure that the food wasn't going to burn.

Picking up Wyatt he grinned, "Let's go get Daddy." Then the two brothers orbed to 'up there' Chris could have laughed if not for the angry glares he got from other whitelighters.

"I don't think they like us Wy." Chris grinned, "Are the Elders in a meeting?" he asked anyone.

"Yes!' Came the reply from a few whitelighters, "Which means hybrids like you aren't allowed."

Chris rolled his eyes and walked toward the double doors, a hand shot out to stop him, "I told you, you hybrid freaks aren't allowed in there."

Chris sat Wyatt on the ground and stood toe to toe with the whitelighter, "You listen to me you piece of shit. It is my mother's birthday, I want her to have the best day she can and I refuse to let someone like you ruin it for me. So if you don't step off I'm going to make my little charge over there vanquish you permanent like if my blowing you up doesn't convince you."

Chris smirked as the whitelighter moved out of the way, "Thought as much."

Picking up Wyatt he used his other hand to open the doors, "Dad?" He called, when that didn't work Chris decided to do what used to work when they were kids, "Leo! Wyatt needs you!"

Almost immediately Leo appeared, "What's going on? Is he okay?'

Chris threw the potion at him then orbed the three of them back to the manor where things were coming along nicely, Leo spun him around, "What the hell is going on Chris?"

"It's Piper's birthday. She and the sisters are at the spa and will be home in a couple of hours and I need some help. I want her to have a normal day and that includes having her husband here and not orbing away because the elders want him. You can't call them and they can't call you until tomorrow."

"Why are you doing all this?"

"When does Piper get an actual surprise?"

"Point taken, what do you need me to do?'

"Check things are working in the rooms, I need to get the pasta on and finish icing the cake."

"Are you serious?" Phoebe asked, "Your son?"

Piper nodded, "Wyatt's little brother."

"Wow, we drove him neurotic!" Paige laughed, "I knew it was possible that someone would could be more neurotic than Piper."

"Just so happens it's my son huh?" she laughed, "Did you know he'd organised everything for today?"

Both shook their heads in the negative, " I guess he wanted it to be an actually perfect day."

She showed them the bracelet, "From my babies." She grinned proudly, "You should have seen the card it was so cute."

Piper looked at her watch, it was six-fifteen, "We have to get going, we'll be late."

At six forty-five Chris and Leo were dressed and everything was in order, the cleaning things were away, the table was set, everything was perfect. Chris couldn't stop grinning as he finished getting Wyatt ready.

He looked out the window at five to seven, "They should be here by now." Chris said, wringing his hands nervously, "Why aren't they here?"

"Maybe they got caught in traffic?" Leo suggested.

"But she promised Dad! She promised seven o'clock." Suddenly Piper's jeep pulled in the drive, he turned to Leo and said, "Hide Dad." Leo walked into the dining room wondering why Chris was calling him Dad.

Piper and her sisters were smiling and laughing as she slid the key in the lock, Chris stood there holding Wyatt's hand. Wyatt dressed in blue cords and a light blue shirt and Chris was wearing a deep green long sleeve shirt and black pants.

"Hey how are my boys?" Piper asked.

Chris' eyes burned with an intensity that surprised the sisters, he smiled at them, "Welcome home."

He took Piper by the arm and guided her to her seat in the dining room, he pulled it out and slid it in after her and did the same for his aunts. Slipping Wyatt into his highchair he began to serve dinner, when all the places were set Piper noted that there was an extra seat beside where Chris was going to sit.

"Ah Chris?"

Chris smiled, "I have one more surprise for you mum." He walked out to the kitchen and came back with Leo, "Sit beside Mum okay?" Leo did as he was asked. Once seated Leo leant over and asked.

"Is he okay? He was calling me dad…"

Piper smiled, "That's because you are."

Chris slid in beside his Aunt and his mother, there was at least half an hour of chatter before a demon managed to slip through his safety net. Wyatt was the first to sense it, his shield raising over him. Chris let out a low groan of annoyance and stood up, "Not today."

Walking around he raised his hand as the demon came into the dining room, Chris sent out a telekinetic force, holding it in place.

"What have you done to me witch?" The demon demanded.

"Listen to me, I don't know how you slipped under the net but I have worked too hard for a demon to spoil this day! You have two choices, leave now or I will kill you now without a second thought." His grip around the demon's hearts tightened and gasping in pain he flamed out.''

Chris was about to turn away when the demon flamed back in and threw a fireball at him, he simply waved his hand and redirected it at the demon and before the ash could hit the ground it disappeared in a cloud of orbs and fell into the bay.

He turned back to his family, "Cake anyone?"

"Chris honey are you okay?"

"Yeah," Chris walked out into the kitchen closely followed by his aunt Phoebe, pulling out the cake he asked, "Something the matter Phoebe?"

"Nothing much Chris, just wondered if you were okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Oh, that little tantrum in the dining room?"

"I did give the demon an ultimatum. He came back so I vanquished him. I wanted this night to be a no magic family dinner. He had to spoil it!" Chris pouted, "Just one normal family dinner."

He put the candles on the cake and began to light them, he motioned for Phoebe to get the lights. Suddenly the dining room was plunged into darkness, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Piper, happy birthday to you!" the whole family chorused.

Chris sat the cake and knife before her, "Make a wish mum."

Piper closed her eyes and blew out the candles, _I want my babies to be happy. And love and protect each other._

Chris sensed the wish and smiled brightly, he was completely content in the moment, everything was perfect, no demons, no magic, his dad was there, granted Wyatt was only a baby, his aunts were there and more importantly, his mum was alive.


End file.
